Masking tape or painter's tape is often used to mask surfaces that are not to be painted or are to be painted a different colour. Masking tape when used properly reduces paint bleed, provides sharp, clear paint line, protects trim and fixtures and minimizes paint drips and splatter.
There are a variety of types of painter's tape available including the basic painter's tape for indoor surfaces, painter's tape of a variety of different textured surfaces, painter's tape for freshly painted surfaces. Painter's tape and edging tools that currently exist are designed to be used on substantially straight and smooth surfaces. Painter's tape and edging tools can be challenging to use in and/or around corners, and for non-straight lines including around curved or arched shapes. Moreover, painter's tape and edging tools are not amendable to uneven surfaces and non-linear edges.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.